Living a Life Worth Living
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Artemis is feed up with his current life and being rejected by Holly and Minerva he leaves in the middle of the night. No one can find him. Now he is happy and living a life worth living. Did I mention he had a wife?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Artemis is feed up with his current life and being rejected by Holly and Minerva he leaves in the middle of the night. No one can find him. Now he is happy and living a life worth living. Did I mention he had a wife?...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Thoughts of Minerva and Holly whirled. He remembered the last time he saw Holly and told her about his feelings.

_Flashback_

"_Holly can I tell you something?" Artemis asks_

"_You're not in trouble are you Arty?" Holly asks crossing her arms_

"_How can you say that after what we been through together. You know I am good now", Artemis replies_

"_Right", Holly says not really believing he wasn't scheming_

"_What I want to say is that I love you in a Romantic way", Artemis says looking in her eyes_

_Holly backs up her eyes cold._

"_We can't be together Artemis we are too different species and I am with Trouble. I don't love you", Holly says wings coming out of her suit_

"_If that is how you feel. When will you be back?" Artemis asks _

"_Never. It is time for us to part was forever", Holly says_

"_Please don't do this", Artemis says_

"_I am. Goodbye Artemis for the last time", Holly says taking to the skies_

_Holly doesn't even see his heartbreak in his face. _

_End Flashback_

That was the day she broke Artemis's heart. He hadn't heard from her in a year. He accepted she would not return but he hoped. His parents set him up with Minerva. But Minerva said she couldn't love a man so full of himself and depressed like him. Then she walked out.

That was tonight and Artemis had, had enough. He was leaving and going to live a worthy life full of hard work. He knew it was going to be hard. But it would be worth it. He will forget about everyone but his new live.

He goes over to his bookcase and pulls 6 different books out then puts in a code 08289316. The safe opens and Artemis removes the Passport and all the documents he had set up in case he ever had to be on the run. He had a bank card, passport, social security number, and drivers licence. He had $80,000 American Dollars in his fake bank account under the name Archibald Ryson. He would be working for more money. He would show everyone he was not a criminal genius anymore. He would be on the straight and narrow.

He also pulls out of a safe a brief case full of disguises. He would hide himself well. Once everything was out of the safe he locks it back up again. He then writes one big letter for everyone to see. Once he was done he leaves the letter on the bed with his phone, fairy communicator, the family crest necklace comes off from around his neck it had a tracker on it thanks to his father, then he takes his Watch off (Had a tracker on it from Butler) and the gold medallion Holly had given him. He then sends out fake leads as to where he was. He knew that would keep them busy for months if they even bother looking. He wipes the computer clean of everything not even Foaly would find anything.

He then leaves Fowl Manor never to return again and start a life worth living for…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
